


Come Here (have your vanilla ways with me)

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Unconnected Holiday Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles set foot in Derek’s coffee shop, he was utterly disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here (have your vanilla ways with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "theillustriouskid" for the Sterek Secret Santa on tumblr.

Come here, have your vanilla ways with me

 

The first time Stiles set foot in Derek’s coffee shop, he was utterly disappointed after only a few seconds. Not because of the shop and not because of Derek, but due to the non-existence of his beloved Pumpkin Spice Latte on the menu.

 

The guy behind the counter had his back to him and didn’t even turn around at Stiles’ reproachful inquiry about the clearly lacking choice of coffee. He merely pointed to a sign hanging over the counter.

 

“NO FANCY SHIT HERE, ~~SORRY~~ ”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call a Pumpkin Spice Latte fancy, you know.” Stiles said. Obviously having finished whatever he did, fumbling with the coffee machines out of boredom probably, the guy eventually turned around.

 

Stiles could feel his mouth opening, jaw dropping slowly but inexorably to the floor. The guy – Derek, his name tag said – was gorgeous. Slicked back, jet black hair, stubble so artfully kempt that Stiles couldn’t decide if he wanted to rake his fingers through it to hear the scratching sound or just completely give in to any and all weird urges he had and simply lick all over it. He would start at Derek’s collarbone, following the swirls and lines of a tattoo that was peeking out underneath his shirt, dragging his tongue up the long and tantalizing neck and—

 

Derek was staring at him weirdly and for a panicked moment Stiles was afraid if he had actually voiced his fantasy out loud. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

 

“Sorry, I zone out sometimes,” he scrambled for words, “Bad habit. What did you say?”

He nervously took off his glasses, quickly cleaned them – or tried to – on the hem of his plaid shirt, but to be honest, Derek looked enough of a rockabilly bad boy that Stiles would probably be on his merry way out of this coffee shop by now had he indeed uttered any of his previous thoughts out loud.

 

“Vanilla.” Derek stated.

 

“What?” Stiles was confused, which Derek luckily didn’t comment on and instead just rolled his eyes behind black-rimmed glasses and sighed long-sufferingly.

 

“I asked, if you’d like a pump of vanilla syrup in your coffee? It’s about as fancy as it’ll get here.”

 

“Oh, that was a question. Your punctuation could use some work, dude.”

 

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek had raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Stiles, but there was a tiny little smile playing around his lips, as if he couldn’t quite convince his face to keep his usual expression of stoniness. Stiles decided that he liked it. He wanted to see if he could bring a real smile to Derek’s handsome face.

 

“Also nah, Café Latte would be fine. I probably shouldn’t gorge on sugar on top of caffeine anyway. Thanks though.”

 

“Alright, good choice.” The dry pan tone of Derek’s voice made Stiles smirk as well and he leaned a little closer over the counter.

 

“You can go sit down if you like, I’ll bring it over in a second. Or did you want this to go?”

 

“Nah, you’ve got Wi-Fi, right?” Derek nodded.

 

“Then I’ll be right over there.”

 

\--

 

After their first encounter it became somewhat of a routine, Stiles hanging out in Derek’s coffee shop studying for his classes when it was empty and therefore quiet enough, otherwise just sticking around and appreciating the view as well as Derek’s taste of music. There was almost always some indie folk band playing in the background and Stiles had come to prefer the cozy little shop with its wide front windows and plush sofas to lounge around on to Starbucks on any given day.

 

The fact that the Derek’s coffee was heavenly, even more so during the long days Stiles otherwise spent on campus running from class to class or buried beneath books in the library. Over the weeks Stiles had come to enjoy Derek’s company as well – though he wasn’t sure if the feeling was mutual – and he had started to look forward to their easy banter, sarcasm and dry wit going back and forth between them.

 

He had learned to especially enjoy riling Derek up about the coffee selection. When he met Erica, a fellow student and Derek’s barista on three days of the week, Stiles was filled with almost unholy glee at the realization that Erica had tried to convince Derek to broaden his menu a bit as well. Even if they ganged up on him from now on, Derek wouldn’t budge though.

 

Stiles was currently sitting sprawled on his favorite lounge chair, almost dozing off over his accounting notes – deep down he knew he shouldn’t have chosen a useful minor, but a fun one – when Derek slammed a cup of something down on the table in front of him, the liquid inside almost sloshing over.

 

“What’s this?” he asked.

 

“Drink it.”

 

“Charming as ever there, Derek. What IS it? Did you give up? Are you trying to poison me? I

know my rambling can get annoying sometimes, but seriously dude—“

 

“I said drink it.”

 

Stiles just pulled a face at his counterpart.

 

“Oh my god, Stiles.” Derek’s eye roll was massive. “It’s hot chocolate with ginger and cinnamon. Tell me if you like it? Also don’t call me dude.”

 

“You love it when I call you that.” Stiles had grabbed the cup of hot chocolate, carefully blowing over the brim to cool it off a little before taking a sip. It smelled delicious and tasted even better. Stiles might have moaned.

 

“Wow, this is amazing. How come you serve me fancy shit though?”

When Stiles looked up at Derek, the guy was staring at him even weirder than usual and a slight touch of pink was creeping over his cheeks as if an old great aunt had pinched them and told Derek she couldn’t believe how tall he had gotten.

 

Derek mumbled something into his beard and since Stiles’ ears were only human he couldn’t make it out. “Come again?”

 

“I said,” Derek sighed, “that your and Erica’s constant whining over the last few weeks might have made me consider adding some coffees and hot chocolates for the winter season. To, and I quote, bring some variety into my usual vanilla ways.”

 

Stiles snorted and took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes to properly savor the taste of the mixture of sharp spices and bittersweet chocolate. “This should definitely go on the menu, it’s really good.”

 

Derek was suddenly squatting down in front of Stiles, hovering right in his personal space and it made Stiles’ heart rate elevate. Stiles gasped, inaudibly he hoped when Derek reached a hand to gently cup his face, thumb wiping softly over the left corner of Stiles’ mouth.

 

They stared at each other for a moment and then Derek quickly got up again, clearing his throat.

 

“Sorry, you had, uhm, there was whipped cream on your face. It was distracting.”

 

With that he turned around and almost fled behind his counter again, leaving Stiles to stare after him, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

\--

 

It was two days before winter break, two days before Stiles would drive his battered old jeep back to Beacon Hills to spend Christmas with his Dad and Scott and Scott’s mom and all the other people he had missed for the better part of the last semester. Finals were over and Stiles felt as if he finally had his life back. So naturally he had spent a few days only sleeping or slouching off in his bed, too lazy and too tired to even think about getting up and out. Today was different though. He felt alive after taking a shower and the need for coffee – and Derek’s company if he was being honest – was too strong to ignore.

 

Derek was staring straight ahead when Stiles entered the coffee shop, ignoring the merry little tinkle of the tiny door bells, looking brooding and a little miserable instead. Stiles could feel his heart sinking, but made his way up to the counter anyway.

 

“Hey. Dude, what’s up?” he asked, cringing internally at his less than smooth opener. Derek’s head snapped up at his words though, bright hazelgreen…ish eyes focusing on Stiles.

 

“Stiles.” He exclaimed, sounding almost disbelieving. “I thought you went home for break already.”

 

“No, I’m going tomorrow. Finals only killed me dead, man. I needed to sleep for, like, a week.”

 

There was soft and slightly concerned look on Derek’s face that despite himself had Stiles’ hope rising. That maybe he hadn’t been imagining things between them, but that Derek was, in fact, interested in him, too.

 

“Go sit, I’ll bring you something in a second.” Derek even made some shooing motions with his hands and Stiles smiled thankfully at him before he went to sit in his favorite corner.

 

Derek joined him on the couch a few minutes later with coffee for both of them in his hands. They talked for over two hours, Derek leaving Erica to tend to the customers as Stiles slowly felt himself finally relax, leaving the stressful weeks behind him. He leaned into Derek’s warmth, feeling a little drowsy but so content and he was sure he didn’t imagine Derek leaning into him as well.

 

They were chatting about holiday plans, horrible family members, nothing and everything really, when Stiles suddenly blurted “I missed this so much. I missed you, you know. It was only like a week I didn’t come here and I fucking missed you so much.”

 

Derek stared at him, a look of surprise written all over his face. “I… Stiles, I don’t-- ah fuck it.” He leaned in then, gently wrapping a hand around Stiles’ neck and carefully pulling him in.

 

It was the softest, most vanilla kiss that Stiles had ever had and it was also the best. Stiles didn’t know it then, but it was also the first of many more to come. Some of them vanilla, some spicy, but all of their kisses were hot and definitely to Stiles’ taste.

 

FIN.


End file.
